


efflorescence

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: From one moment to the next, they live. Sequel toquintessenceandcoalescence





	efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd M/K Lyric Wheel, the 'Partners' Wheel, September 2004. 
> 
> Thanks to Shan for the lyrics.

Heartbeat. 

Frantic in Alex's chest, pulsing through his veins. A shot zings by, too close, and another, the next one drilling into his stump-

- _heart_ falter _skip_ race _beat_ -

-propelling him forward even as it makes him stagger. He turns around and aims, true and deadly, finger tightening on the trigger and sending all his pain and anger and fear along with the shots he fires. 

Heartbeat.

Too fast, more frantic than frantic now. He runs faster to keep up with it, faster, keeping his eyes on Mulder's back, imagining Mulder's own heart pounding inside him, breath burning in Mulder's lungs, burning in his, burning-

-sting _burn_ kiss flaring in his thigh, too bright, and Alex screams out loud (or maybe only in his mind) and turns again and fires again (or maybe he just tries), hears Mulder calling out his name, but maybe that's only in his-

-heart-

- _fuck_ fuck _fuck_ motherfucking _bastards_ -

-beat-

Too loud in his ears, and it's all he can hear as his head floats and his feet trip and the ground rushes up, and the pain is so bright it makes him numb, and all he can feel is his heart and the blood pumping out of him and he's cold and there's just-

Silence. Almost. 

Heart- beat- beat-

- _beat_ -

Darkness.

Motion. Pulse _flash_. Darkness.

Flicker. Of light. Of sensation. Too hot too cold too numb too _painful_ -

Hearbeat. 

Heartbeat.

An eternity of calm, and then-

Mulder's voice. He clings to it. 

He drifts.

Heartbeat.

Mulder's touch, and he clings again, harder, lets Mulder pull him all the way up from under the still dark waters. He breathes, and hears Mulder breathe with him.

He opens his eyes and finds-

An unfamiliar room, familiar in its anonymity. He blinks as everything spins, close his eyes, opens them again, focuses on-

Mulder's eyes. Looking down at him, so much feeling swimming in his gaze, moisture trembling in his lashes, flowing down his face. A surging tide of relief, pulled by the beat of his heart. 

"You're okay," Mulder whispers. "You're going to be okay, Alex."

Alex tries to speak. Tries to lick his lips. Mulder leans over him, cradles his head, reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand and bringing it to him. Alex sips, grateful. Mulder adjusts the pillow under his head and helps him lean back again, strokes his chest. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit," Alex croaks, his mouth still dry, his voice rasping against his throat, all the muted aches in his body starting to throb. But when Mulder smiles down at him, he changes his mind. "Never better," he tells Mulder, laying his hand on top of Mulder's as it rests over his heart. And when Mulder smiles again and his eyes shine, even the pain can't keep Alex from smiling back. 

_It's times like these you learn to live again._

"Sleep now," Mulder murmurs, lacing their fingers together, leaning over Alex again to kiss his forehead. "I'll be here."

Alex closes his eyes. Feels Mulder pull back. Feels him leave their hands entwined. 

Heartbeat. 

Alex sleeps. He dreams. 

Heartbeat. 

Beating. 

For _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Times Like These  
> by The Foo Fighters
> 
> I, I'm a one way motorway  
> I'm a road that drives away  
> Then follows you back home  
> I, I'm a street light shining  
> I'm a wild light blinding bright  
> Burning off and on
> 
> Oh, it's times like these you learn to live again  
> It's times like these you give and give again  
> It's times like these you learn to love again  
> It's times like these time and time again
> 
> I, I'm a new day rising  
> I'm a brand new sky  
> To hang the stars upon tonight  
> And I, I'm a little divided  
> Do I stay or run away  
> And leave it all behind?
> 
> Oh, it's times like these you learn to live again  
> It's times like these you give and give again  
> It's times like these you learn to love again  
> It's times like these time and time again


End file.
